


Take Me

by JoonsNipplez



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonsNipplez/pseuds/JoonsNipplez
Summary: Kinktober Day 1Lingerie





	Take Me

"Kihyunie?" Hyunwoo kicked his shoes off by the door. He was tired, so tired. With the holidays coming up, he was putting in extra hours, trying to earn his Christmas bonus. He just wanted to come home and lay down on the couch with his boyfriend, watch some Netflix and just relax. "Kihyun? Where are you?"

Hyunwoo grabbed his briefcase and walked towards their shared bedroom. Kihyun wouldn't be asleep by now, would he? It was only 9 PM.

"Babe?" He opened the door, his briefcase falling on the floor in shock.

On the bed, laid out beautifully was Kihyun, in the prettiest pale pink lingerie set that Hyunwoo had ever laid his eyes on. The bralette was flat against his chest, the garter belt attached to stockings on the milky white legs of his lover, and the smallest of thongs, barely containing the leaking cock. Kihyun had a deep blush on his face and chest, his chest rising and falling seductively.

"Hyunwoo, you're home already." Kihyun stood up, Hyunwoo entranced by his boyfriend who was slowly walking towards him, swinging his hips lightly. Kihyun wrapped his arms around the shoulders of his broad business man and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I've been waiting for you love. You've been working so hard, I hardly see you anymore. Come to bed." Kihyun wrapped a finger around Hyunwoo's tie and walked backwards towards the bed.

Hyunwoo simply followed, his brain completely shutting down. He walked until Kihyun kneeled on the bed so they were more or less eye level. "Let me take care of you baby." It was whispered against his lips as he nodded. Kihyun stripped him of his tie, followed by his suit jacket, shirt and continued until Hyunwoo pulled off his socks, leaving him standing there naked, fully hard.

"You have been working so hard baby. So, so hard." He empathized with kisses all over Hyunwoo's broad chest. "You need to take your mind off of things." Kihyun scooted back a bit before bending over and taking Hyunwoo's impressive manhood in his hands. "Let me help you." Kihyun licked the leaking tip, Hyunwoo letting out a groan deep from the back of his throat. The first noise he had made since he walked into the room.

Kihtun took him into his mouth slowly, licking and sucking gently. At this angle, Hyunwoo could see the backside of the pink lingerie set. So soft and so pretty, yet so sexy. Kihyun got it in such an innocent color, knowing the juxtaposition would only turn on Hyunwoo more. He reached over and ran a hand down Kihyun's back, causing a moan to escape his lips which he could feel in his cock.

He touched the soft skin, slowly raking his nails, watching the skin turn pink to match the lingerie.

Kihyun gasped as he felt Hyunwoo grabbed a handful of his ass, rubbing it gently before giving it a nice spank. He pulled off of the cock in front of him and looked into the eyes of his boyfriend. "Hyung." The word sent goosebumps all over Hyunwoo's body. Kihyun laid down on his back and spread his legs. "Take me."

Hyunwoo was on top of him in the blink of an eye, lips attaching themselves on Kihyun's pretty neck, sucking and kissing and licking and making Kihyun squirm. He made his way down, licking at Kihyun's nipples through the soft lace bralette. Kihyun's back arched beautifully, as Hyunwoo continued to tease one nipple before continuing with the other, his hands on Kihyun's small hips, rubbing the garter belt. Hyunwoo made his way down, kissing his lover's flat tummy, rubbing his stocking clad legs before placing his mouth over the pink thong and licking the tip that was peaking out.

Kihyun dug his fingers in Hyunwoo's hair. "Hyung! Hyung please, keep going. It feels so good." Hyunwoo licked at the tip of his boyfriend's equally pink cock and sucked the tip into his mouth, his hand coming up to gently rub at the balls that were encased in lace. He worked his mouth around the lace as well, causing it to get wet and sloppy, some drool leaking out of the sides of his mouth.

Kihyun was breathing heavily. His moans slowly getting louder. He whined as Hyunwoo stopped and reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the lube that was there. "Just your cock." Kihyun blushed deeply. "I prepared myself before you got home." Hyunwoo slicked up his cock quickly. He reached down and pulled the thong to the side, teasing the head of his cock on Kihyun's lubed up hole. He leaned down, whispering in his ear.

"I fucking love you."

Kihyun's back arched completely off the bed, his mouth open in a silent scream as Hyunwoo pushed in all the way, his thick cock stretching him open deliciously. "Fuck!"

"So fucking hot. You did this for me. So beautiful in this lingerie for me. You looked so innocent and I just wanted to corrupt you." Hyunwoo slammed in as hard as he could, each time pulling his cock out almost all the way just to ram himself back in. "Just for me. I love you so much. I love you so fucking much."

Kihyun dug his nails into Hyunwoo's back. "Hyung! Please! Don't stop!" Kihyun let out a small squeak as Hyunwoo grabbed his legs and practically bent him in half. The new position causing Hyunwoo to get impossibly deeper. "FUCK!"

Hyunwoo reached down and grabbed a nipple in each hand, twisting and rubbing, the lace adding a bit of friction. "So pretty in this. So pretty for me. Didn't even get you undressed, I wanna see you all fucked out in your pretty lingerie." He put a hand on either side of Kihyun's head and angled his hips just so. "Gonna fucking wreck you."

Hyunwoo was sweating. It was dripping down his chin, directly on to Kihyun's face. His thrusts faster and harder than before.

"Hyunwoo! Please! Please I'm so close!" Kihyun reached down and rubbed his cock through the lace. "Please! I wanna come!"

Hyunwoo leaned down, whispering in Kihyun's ear. "Come for me pretty baby. Make a mess in your pretty little thong." Kihyun let out a scream as he came, some cum shooting on his chest, the rest on his garter belt.

"So hot, so fucking hot. Gonna come. FUCK!" Hunwoo gave a few more thrusts as he came deep in his boyfriend. Kihyun letting out a small whimper as he felt himself get filled up.

Hyunwoo was breathing heavily. He straightened up, lowered Kihyun's legs and looked down at his lover. Chest rising and falling, the pink bra with wet with saliva, and sweat, his skin flushed and sweaty, cum on his bra, on the garter belt, and some on his underwear. "You look so beautiful." He leaned down and kissed Kihyun softly. Kihyun wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss.

"Did you like it?" Kihyun asked, pulling away.

"I loved it. Thank you baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take on Kinktober with Showki. Let's see if I can keep this going.
> 
> [Twt](https://twitter.com/JoonsNipplez)


End file.
